This invention relates generally to paperboard containers and more particularly to a gabled container having reclosable end closure flaps and a resealable inner bag in combination in which the container and the sealed inner bag are simultaneously opened and, when the container is closed the inner bag is resealed.
Prior art reclosable paperboard containers are known. A number of folded containers are known to the prior art which include inner liners as well. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,292,653, to Palmer, shows a package having an inner container. U.S. Pat. No. 2,307,559, to Angus, shows a typical combined bag and box. U.S. Pat. No. 2,321,681, to Hultin, provides for a carton with a flat top and liner assembly as does U.S. Pat. No. 3,459,357, to Egger et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,060, to Bergstein, provides for a carton with a self-sealing end closure which lies within the confines of the closure and U.S. Pat. No. 4,6609,737, shows a carton and pouch system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,701, to Ackerman et al, does not show a carton, but an envelope-type container with an inner bag. The two lateral walls of the outer envelope have no moving parts.
None of the prior art provides for a gusseted, gabled container having fold over closure flaps which extend above the confines of the container and run the length of the gable which opens the inner line when opened and, when closed, seals the inner liner thereby offering the advantages of double sealing to keep the contents of the container fresh.
In accordance with the invention, generally stated, a gusseted, gabled resealable lined container is provided having opposing side body panels and narrower opposing end panels defining an inner chamber. The tops of the end panels each terminate in a gusset. The upper ends of side body panels are connected by the gussets so that when the gussets are folded, the upper ends of the side body panels angle inwardly forming a gable. An opposing pair of sealing flaps extend the length of the body panels forming a ridge along the gable. A liner can be positioned in the inner chamber of the container. The upper end of the inner liner, when filled and sealed, assumes a complementary gabled configuration. The upper gabled end of the sealed liner extends out of the chamber. The top sealing flaps adhere to the top of the liner so that when the sealing flaps are opened, the sealed liner is pulled open. When the container is closed, the sealing flaps are folded over one side of the gable, securing the closed liner therebetween for sealing.